Nightmares
by shady-chalise
Summary: Dr. Kathryn Monroe has lost many things in her life and in order to deal with her pain, she throws herself into her work and keeps it buried down deep inside her...much like another person living in Gotham


Here's the beginning of a story I started when I saw The Dark Knight for a first time. As always, I don't own anything except my people...enjoy!

* * *

"Dr. Monroe."

Slowly, Dr. Kathryn Monroe opened her dark brown eyes and found herself nose down on a counter top. She lifted her head from her hand that also served as a pillow and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the harsh lighting of the Emergency Room. The scene was quiet…a rare thing for the over-crowed hospital. Ever since Gotham General had been blown up by the Joker, Mercy West had been jam packed with, not only with extra patients, but doctors like her who'd been displaced by the psychopath clown.

"Dr. Monroe, your shift has been over for an hour. Go home." The kind, mother-like head nurse told Kathryn. Kathryn eyed the stack of paper work she'd fallen asleep while doing. "The paper work can wait, besides you don't want to look like a zombie for that big gala tomorrow night, now go get your beauty sleep in a real bed. I'll drag your skinny little butt home myself if I catch you in an empty bed here."

Kathryn laughed tiredly. "How about you go to the gala for me Cheryl and I'll take bed pan duty."

"Oh its tempting Kate, but after all, what kinda Gotham City Medical Benefit would it be without Gotham's best ER doctor in the entire city there? Hey, I heard that Wayne boy is going to be there."

Kate just rolled her eyes. What did she care if the rich man was there, she didn't want to go period. It was just an excuse for the heads of the hospitals to get together and show off to the city and make the rich people open their wallets. They called it a benefit, but the money made didn't go to anything important in the hospital like new equipment or hiring more people that they desperately needed. Instead, it went to making the place look pretty, it disgusted Kate.

Forty-five minutes later, Kate opened her apartment door and stepped into the living room. A storage room was the correct term for the entire place, she lived at the hospital. She could not remember that last time she spent every night home the entire week. Mercy West was so much farther away than Gotham General, it was just easier to sleep on the couch in the break room. She closed the door and walked towards her bedroom, dropping her things along the way. She made it to the edge of the bed and crashed onto it, not even bothering to change out of her clothes. She had the whole day off tomorrow that her boss make her take, so she planned on sleeping until noon and doing nothing until she had to get ready for the stupid gala.

* * *

Batman crouched down onto a roof top, looking down into the streets of the Narrows. It had been a year since the Joker was put into Arkham, a year since he took the fall for Harvey Dent, a year since he lost Rachel. For awhile, Batman was completely shunned and hated, but then it began to surface that the cops that Harvey killed were indeed dirty and were responsible for Rachel's death. People still blamed Batman for Dent's death, but Jim Gordon put it out there that it was an accident and that Batman tried to save Dent. The last year had been a living hell for Batman. The city that was once very grateful for the masked crusader now resented him, though they knew they still needed the Dark Knight. Part of him wanted to take a break and show the city just how much they really did rely on him, but he couldn't let himself do it. Instead he worked even harder, going out on patrol every night, trying to win back Gotham's trust.

Bruce Wayne's life was paying for Batman's problems. Alfred tried as hard as he could to keep the young moonlighter's social life alive and inconspicuous, but Bruce was making it very hard. He rarely went out besides going to see Lusius for the latest equipment. Bruce's playboy status had always just been an act, and it had come to a complete stop after Rachel's death. Alfred was truly worried sometimes about Bruce. He often found sitting in a chair holding that arrow head she'd given him for his birthday. It tore the old man's heart apart to see his charge like that, but he knew it would have broken him even more if he'd read that letter. Alfred thought it was best to just let Bruce dive into Batman's work and let the poor boy do what he did best. However, Alfred had finally struck a deal with him. Though Bruce didn't want to, he was going to that hospital gala. Alfred had make it quite clear that it was important for him to go to since he'd gone to it every year before and because of his father's work as a doctor. Bruce did realize that he did have to keep up appearances, but it was so hard some days to face people that blasted and hated Batman.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a window breaking and then a woman's scream. It was time for him to go to get back Gotham, one thug at a time.

* * *

Kate's eyes flew open. Sweat glistened on her forehead and she felt as though she'd just sprinted ten miles. She looked around her bedroom and she slowly leaned up and untangled herself from her covers. The sunlight was filtering through the curtains, casting happy glow about the small room. She looked over at the clock on the night stand. It was only 9 o'clock in the morning, but there was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep. She never could after having a dream like that.

For the past 20 years she'd been having the same dream. She had it maybe three times a month. When she was younger she had it every night for a few years until she went to therapy. It always started out the same. She was walking with her parents and little brother and it was very dark and cold in the streets of New York. Her parents were laughing and her eight year old brother was kicking up the snow that had just fallen. Kate wasn't in the group; she never was in this dream. Suddenly there was screaming and yelling and crying. All the snow turned blood red. In the dream Kate looked down at her hands and they were soaked in blood. She would look up at the person who did all this and she saw herself. That's when she would wake up.

Kate was 12 when her family was brutally shot. Kate blamed herself even though the detectives said that her parents had been targeted a long time before and there was nothing she could have done about it. But still, that night her dad tried hailing a cab, but just as he got one Kate realized that she had left her scarf and mittens in the restaurant they had just finished eating at. There was an elderly couple waiting so her dad let them have it and they all walked back in. When they walked back out Kate insisted that they walk home the few blocks because it was such a pretty night. Because of that Kate forever blamed herself for their death. If she hadn't of been so stupid and left her things and then if she hadn't been so insistent that they walk home instead of getting a cab her family wouldn't have died that night.

She was an orphan after that. She had no family what-so-ever, so she was raised by her parents' best friend, who she soon found out had hidden motives behind his charity. Her mother had had been an heir to a very large fortune and her father owned a successful shipping company that was worth a large chunk of money. When Kate would turn 18, she would inherit billions. Joe Ripley was after all of it. Over and over he tried to convince her to sign things that would protect her money when really it was handing it all over to him. Kate was smarter than that and her family had a very good lawyer. The day she turned 18 she joined the Marines and invested every penny of her money so Joe could not touch it and she made a living will incase she was killed that gave all the money and her father's company to charities and to stock holders. The Marine Corps was how she went through medical school and became an expert in triage and emergency medicine.

Kate dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror at her haggard face and her mess of long blonde hair. It had been a long year. It had all started around the time the Joker started making her life a living hell. Not only did he blow up her hospital, but he killed several of her coworkers and friends. One of those people was Matt Waller, her boyfriend. They were thinking about getting married after dating for two years. In fact, when she was cleaning out his apartment she found an engagement ring that was meant for her. She hadn't let it show just how much pain she was in, she just threw herself into her work.

Kate left the bathroom and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She was going for a run. She did that a lot; running until she couldn't feel or think about anything but her tired legs and beating heart. It made her forget about all the pain she felt inside. She quickly donned her running clothes and laced up her shoes. It was a nice out for an early spring day. Gotham was not exactly a pretty city. It didn't have much for parks like New York did, but the sidewalks were wide and she had dodged bullets, so she could dodge cabs pretty well. She ran a few blocks and then stopped and stretched. Then she started her run, a hard run, almost sprinting. She ran past the street vendors, the cops on the streets, the pedestrians, everything. On the fifth mile Kate could feel her legs crying out in protest, probably from the fact that she'd only had ten hours of sleep in the last three days and most of her waking hours had been spent on her feet rushing around the emergency room. Kate wasn't happy with herself. She was slowing down since she left the Marines a few years ago. She and her squad once ran for eight miles with 50 pounds of gear and nonstop through the mountains of Afghanistan. Then again, they were running on pure adrenaline.

She got back to her apartment feeling better and amazingly tired all at the same time. She hopped into the shower and spent extra time primping for the gala. Normally, she was the master of the three minute shower.

Before she knew it, it was time to get ready. She didn't know where the day had gone. She did her make-up, something she rarely did besides mascara. She had to admit she looked pretty sexy with her smoky eye shadow that made her brown eyes stand out. Matt liked it when she did that…

Kate stopped suddenly, with her lipstick in mid-air…no, she told herself, she couldn't think of him tonight, he would want her to not despair over him.

Kate slipped into her gown. It was black and very sleek. It had a deep v in the back and front and it showed off her fit body and what little of a bodice she did have. Her friend, Carrie, helped her pick it out. Kate was going to go with something more conservative, but Carrie wanted her to go all out. She made large curls in her long, blond hair that lay past her shoulders and pined part of it up. When it was all done, Kate looked in the mirror, barely recognizing herself. The only clothes she'd worn for the past years were hospital scrubs. She grabbed her things and went down to the street where the car the hospital provided was waiting for her.

* * *

Bruce sighed heavily as he grabbed another glass of champagne from a waiter that walked by with a tray. He looked around at all the rich snobs joking and laughing with each other; talking about their last golf game. He didn't want to be there, but Alfred was right, he needed to make an appearance once in awhile. He happened to look over at the door just as Kate walked in and for the first time in years, Bruce was stunned by another woman's beauty, but he could tell just by looking at her there was something else about her. Something that made her strong, and yet she had this sad look about her at the same time. He watched her as she scanned the large ballroom with a despondent look, like she didn't want to be there. Hmm, he thought, just like him. She looked familiar, like he'd seen her in the paper maybe.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne how are you." A man's cheery voice from behind called to him. Bruce engaged in pleasantries for a moment then turned around a few times looking for Kate, who had seemingly disappeared. Damn, he said to himself. Oh well, it was going to be a long night, he was sure he'd see her again. It was bugging him why she looked so familiar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you'll please find your seats. Dinner will be served soon." The MC of the gala announced.

Bruce looked down at his card and started roaming towards his seat. He sat down and greeted the familiar faces that sat around the round table. Then, he saw her again. He watched platonically as she neared his table, looking annoyed or nervous…he couldn't really tell. Then Bruce smiled pleasantly as she looked down at the table setting across from him. She scanned the table people around the table quickly, nodding and smiling in acknowledgement as she took her seat. He watched her deep brown eyes do a tiny double take as they reached him.

"Hello, I'm David Clarke." An older man extended his hand to Kate.

Kate felt as though she was at the wrong table by looking around at all the movers and shakers that surrounded it. But it said right there on the tiny placement card on her plate "Dr. Kathryn Monroe".

Kate offered her hand to the man next to her.

"Dr. Kathryn Monroe. David Clarke as in Clarke Financial?" she asked.

The old man chuckled. "Guilty as charged young lady."

"Dr. Monroe?" a lady who wore some very expensive looking diamonds spoke up. "Are you the doctor that was in the paper?"

Bruce caught a hint of a blush in her neck. That's her. He knew he recognized her.

"Yes, that was me." Kate answered. This was going to be a long night. She hated being interrogated because soon they'd be asking if she was _that _Monroe from New York. Her family was pretty well known in the business world.

Soon waiters brought the first course and the conversation flipped back and forth between the businessmen and her. Every now and then she looked over at Bruce Wayne, who had surprisingly stayed mostly quiet. Being around these people didn't faze her that much. She'd grown up going to these things and listening to rich people talk. Though the last 10 years she'd tried avoiding it as much as possible, and so far she had down a pretty good job.

Bruce kept sneaking glances over at Kate. He remembered reading in the paper that she had been a Major in the Marines. He found her very interesting from the little bit she'd talked about herself and the work she was doing in the hospital.

"I was working at Gotham General…but now that that's gone I've been placed at Mercy West." Kate answered a Mr. Charles Menking who asked her about the hospital.

"God, it doesn't seem like it was a year ago already all that mess happened." David Clarke commented.

Both Bruce and Kate took an unnoticed sigh and let their shoulders slumped slightly.

"Well, if that damned Batman would have turned himself in early on half that fiasco would have never happened." A very pudgy man scoffed.

Bruce controlled himself and didn't allow that vein in his forehead to pop out or even look slightly unnerved by the man's comment.

"You can't honestly blame him." Kate suddenly quipped. They whole table, and definitely Bruce, had her attention. Kate swallowed and continued. "Can you imagine where Gotham would be today without him. He has really done nothing but good for the city. If you want to blame someone blame the mob…and that crazy lunatic the Joker."

Most of the table sat shocked, while some fumed, and Bruce just smirked.

"What good has he done?" Bruce asked, catching Kate off guard with his rich, calm voice. They looked into each other's eye for a moment before Kate answered.

"Well, crime rates in general fell, not including the Joker period of course." She answered.

"Yes, but a masked vigilante that belongs in Arkham shouldn't be catching criminals…the police should." Mr. Menking stated quite matter-o-factly.

"Mr. Menking, you know damn well that half the police force is on the mob's payroll." David Clarke said.

"I agree Mr. Clarke." Bruce answered. "However I have all the faith in Commissioner Gordon. I believe he's really cleaned up the force."

"I can't tell you the amount of people who came into my emergency room and told me Batman saved them from going to the morgue." Kate said.

Bruce inwardly smiled. It had been a long time since he'd heard something like that about Batman. He needed to hear that people were in fact grateful these days.

"But what about all those people he killed. Those two cops as well." The pudgy man interrupted.

Bruce's happy moment was gone.

"I don't believe he killed them." Kate said firmly. "Think about it, all but one of those people were killed in the middle of the day. Have any of you heard of Batman being out in the middle of the afternoon?"

Bruce's respect for this woman was growing more and more. He watched all the ones who were against the Dark Knight look at each other. She'd got them there. He looked at Kate, who was smirking triumphantly.

"I think someone pinned those killing's on him to cover for someone." Kate continued. "I know what Batman does to thugs. I've treated their injuries and listened to them talk about him, but I have never seen a dead body come in with those same injuries or have I heard of him shooting anyone. He doesn't kill criminals; he leaves them for the police to lock up."

Bruce looked around the table once more at the objectors' faces. He could tell they were thinking hard. An awkward silence fell over the table, and he could see Kate shift nervously in her seat. He found it an opportune moment to ask her to dance.

"Dr. Monroe." He said, startling her a bit. "Would you care to dance with me?"

Kate didn't hesitate; she wanted to get out of there. "Yes, I would Mr. Wayne." She stood up and Bruce walked around the table and offered her his arm.

As they strolled out to the dance floor Kate peaked over her shoulder and witnessed the flabbergasted rich people begin to whisper amongst another. All but David Clarke, who just slightly raised his glass and nodded to her. Kate turned back around and sighed.

"Well, I sure made an impression on them." Kate commented.

"Don't worry about it; they're just not used to realizing they're wrong." Bruce smiled to her. "I thought it was good conversation. Better then hearing about their golf games or latest stock buys."

Kate looked up at the billionaire's face and smiled warmly.

"You were surprisingly quiet on the matter Mr. Wayne." Kate noted at they reached the dance floor and they assumed the position.

Wow, she thought as she laid a hand on his shoulder, this guy's got some muscles.

"I like sitting back and listening." Bruce shrugged. "But, I guess I can't say I dislike the guy, nor can I say I'm for him either. He's damaged some of Wayne Enterprise's properties."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kate said sarcastically. "That must have nearly ruined you."

Bruce caught the twinkle in her eye and laughed. He went along with the joke.

"Yah, thank god I had complete coverage."

They both chuckled. Kate's stomach felt funny as he looked down into her brown eyes. Never in a million years, well, at least since she'd ran away from her life in New York, did she expect she'd fine herself dancing with Bruce Wayne, the Billion Dollar Playboy himself. The tabloids didn't do him justice. He was taller than she had expected and his face wasn't as flawless as it always looked, but she liked that. He had a few small scars on his chin and larger one above his eye.

Kate guessed she had a thing for rugged looking guys, though Mr. Wayne was far from the guy she had in mind. The man's muscles still amazed her though. Under her left hand, all she could feel were solid hard muscles and her right was being held by a firm, but still gentle, hand. He probably had some hot, young trainer that worked with him every week at his newly rebuilt mansion, she thought cynically. Then again, he didn't seem as cocky as she expected either. He was being a gentleman and Kate was telling herself that she wasn't falling under his spell, but she was.

Bruce wasn't sure what he thought of this woman yet. She was very quick witted and smart…a bit too smart for Bruce. He hoped that she wouldn't, or anyone who'd been sitting at that table, broadcast her clever deductions about those murders. Though Bruce was glad to hear that people were grateful for his sacrifices, he had to keep Batman the bad guy and not Harvey Dent. A sudden thought entered his mind; what if it was exposed that Batman was covering for Harvey…maybe people would see that Batman was a noble person and a true hero. Bruce quickly shoved this out of his brain. He didn't create Batman to feel good about himself; people could outwardly hate Batman as much as they wanted.

Kate was indeed beautiful and she looked absolutely stunning tonight. Bruce had a hard time imagining her in scrubs. She had exquisite brown, smoky eyes and long, silky blonde hair. Bruce hadn't felt anything at all for another woman since Rachel promised to marry him. It had been almost a year since she was killed by the Joker. Bruce missed her like he missed his parents. An icy blockade had formed around his heart and he promised he'd never let another person get harmed because of him. At the moment though, that blockade seemed like it was melting. There was something below her strong exterior that she was doing a very good job of hiding; hiding from everyone else but him…something painfully tragic…a lot like he was hiding.

* * *

Well, there she be...hope you liked it. I hate to tell you this, but I can't promise any new chapters anytime soon. I do plan on completing it though. Thank you and I'll do my best!


End file.
